REGRETS
by veuxet
Summary: [Sequel "You lied to me"] KrisYeol / Kris x Chanyeol. Slight! HunTao / Taohun / Sehun x Tao. Brother! KrisHun / Kris & Sehun. Exo. "Apa kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi? Aku ingin saat aku di reinkarnasi kita tetap bisa bertemu" "WU SEHUN!BEDEBAH! KEMARI KAU SETAN ALBINO!". "Aku tidak menontonnya hyung, tontonlah hyung. Aku akan menungguimu.". Angst gagal kayaknya, enjoy reading xD
1. PROLOGUE!

**Regrets**

 **.**

 **[Sequel You lied to me]**

 **Kris x Chanyeol Fanfiction. Yaoi.**

 **Author: Monamie/Namie/Alda.**

 **.**

 **\- Author minta maaf kalo ada typo, namanya juga puasa /apasih/ -**

 **.**

 **Budayakan review setelah selesai membaca xD. Karena bakal nyemangatin gueee~.**

 **.**

 **LENGTH: 1 of (?)**

Cast: - Park Chanyeol,

\- Summoned! Kris,

\- Kris's Mom,

\- Huang ZiTao,

\- Wu Sehun. (adik Kris)

(akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan)

 **.oOo.**

 **.**

 **{Prolog}**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sering sekali manusia meremehkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, terkadang kejadian yang ia remehkan itu akan menjadi penyesalan berkepanjangan atau bahkan menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan dalam hidupnya"**

 **.**

" **Suatu saat, segala sesuatu akan berubah menjadi kenangan. Entah itu menyakitkan atau menyenangkan, atau bahkan akan meninggalkan penyesalan."**

 **.**

" **Andai aku bisa memutar ulang kembali waktu. Aku ingin merubah sikap kekanakanku, dan membuatmu bahagia di sisa hidupmu. Apakah mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ke dua?"**

 **.**

" **Tuhan, Hanya satu doa ku. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan ke dua di sisa hidupku."**

 **.**

" **Apa kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi ,Yeol? Aku ingin saat aku di reinkarnasi nanti, aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu"**

" **Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kris? Aku akan bosan jika bertemu denganmu di setiap kehidupanku hahaha."**

 **.**

" **Ku tarik kata-kata konyolku, Kris. Aku bahkan selalu memohon diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau sedang menertawakanku di sana, Kris? Tertawalah. Karena aku memang sangat pantas di tertawakan."**

 **.**

" **Kau aneh Chanyeol Hyung. Ini sudah 10 tahun sejak Kematiannya, Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya? Dia akan sedih di alam sana jika Orang Terkasihnya terus menerus menyesal karena dirinya."**

 **.**

" **Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku seperti ditegur tuhan, karena menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik kau, Kris."**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Mungkin bakal jadi ff abal-abal. Tapi plis banget, Namie minta dari sekarang, jangan review pake kata-kata tajam / nyakitin. Saya orangnya mudah baper kalo gabegitu kenal, Okay?

Dan ff ini entah bakal sad ending atau happy ending. Sesuai imajinasi author aja. Gasuka Bisa kritik lewat PM biar lgsg Namie baca. Atau BBM / Line. Sekalian nambah temen apa salahnya kan? /?/


	2. -Chap01- Compunction

**REGRETS**

 **.**

 **Haeeeeeeeehhhhhhh pakabar semuaaaa? Met puasa buat yang menjalani eaaaaa /alay/**

 **W balik bawa sequel KrisYeol kawans. *tebar cipokan***

 **.**

 **Ini murni ide gue. Ide gue gini, jadi jangan nge hina.**

 **Kalo kritik boleh kok, tapi jangan kayak ngajak ribut gitu :v.**

 **Typo itu sehat, bisa bikin kalian mikir atau ngira2 apa yang gue ketik.**

 **LOL. Haha.**

 **/sumpah demi apapun gua garing banget -_-/ /pulang kampoeng/**

 **#AldaKuat #AldaPastiBisa #AldaGabolehNyerah #AldaKuatMelewatiCobaan #SkipPlease**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: - Park Chanyeol

\- Summoned! Kris

\- Wu Sehun (adek Kris)

\- Huang ZiTao {next chap}

\- Kris's mom

-etc. (akan bertambah kalo author kuat bayar casting /?)

#garing #gapunyaduit #nungguTHR #IniBaruHariKeberapaCoeg #CuwkMoments #LiburanGadapetMoney

font miring = Flashback

.

Enjoy Reading xD

.

.

 _-*3rd month after Kris Died *-_

Sejak kematian Kris, kehidupan Chanyeol berubah 180 derajat. Tiada Kris yang menelponnya untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya. Tiada Kris yang selalu menanyakan tentang kesehariannya. Tiada Kris yang membangunkannya dengan sabar. Tiada Kris yang rela bangun pagi untuk memasak sarapan untuknya. Tiada Kris yang menemaninya menonton film di Pagi, Siang, Sore,Malam atau kapanpun Chanyeol memintanya. Tiada kris yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk permintaan kekanakan Chanyeol. Tiada Kris yang selalu membelai sayang kala Chanyeol sedang merajuk. Tiada kris yang melakukan hal absurd dan konyol untuk menghiburnya. Tiada Kris yang menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut layaknya Chanyeol adalah makhluk yang tidak boleh tergores sedikitpun kala mereka bercinta. Tiada Kris yang selalu menenangkannya kala Chanyeol rindu dengan Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya di surga.

Tak ada lagi Kris. Kini, dia adalah kenangan terindah Chanyeol. Kenangan yang membahagiakan, namun juga menyakitkan untuk di ingat. Sesakit apapun itu, Chanyeol tak ingin melupakannya.

Chanyeol kini sebatang kara.

Hanya ada Sehun dan ibu Kris yang memperdulikannya. Seperti ibu dan adik baru untuknya.

Ibu Kris berkata "Kau adalah orang terkasih Kris. Kau harta peninggalan Kris. Apa kamu keberatan jika aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku juga? Tetap tinggalah di apartemen Kris. Orang bilang, Orang yang sudah meninggal terus mememerhatikan orang yang di kasihinya."

Ah, mengingat itu Chanyeol jadi teringat awal pertemuannya dengan Kris.

* * *

 _Seoul hujan deras hari ini. Chanyeol, anak panti asuhan yang kini berumur 17 tahun itu berjalan melewati hujan. Dia seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Dengan segenap tekad untuk membantu, laki-laki yang lumayan cantik ini mendekat kearah pemuda yang tengah merintih kesakitan itu._

" _hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir._

" _arght… O-obatku… akhh" rintihnya._

" _d-dimana? Obatmu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Namun kali ini dia panic._

" _d-dalam..sshh t-tas ku.." dengan segera, chanyeol mengambil obatnya dan memberikan kepadanya._

" _arhhh ghh.." pemuda itu segera meminum obatnya. Karena Chanyeol sedang membereskan sedikit kekacauan karena mencari obat itu dia tidak melihat kea rah pemuda ia sadari, pemuda tadi tersenyum tulus kearahnya._

" _Terima kasih.. well.. siapa namamu" Ucap pemuda tadi dengan suaranya yang lebih berat dibandingkan Chanyeol._

" _Park Chanyeol - uhm.." Oh lihat wajahmu Chanyeol, Kau tersipu dan terlihat gugup setelah melihat wajah rupawannya!_

" _Oh… Kris Wu imnida." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu dia tersenyum dengan tulus. "mungkin aku sudah mati jika kau tidak menolongku, Chanyeol. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida"_

" _ah… i-iya.. uhm sama-sama.. err,kenapa kau tampan sekali-" oh. Chanyeol keceplosan~. Dengan segera Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan memukul bibirnya sendiri.'Kau bodoh, Chanyeol. Jangan menyukainya. Kau hanya akan disakiti, Bodoh' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati._

" _hm… Terima kasih.. Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian…" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih tertera di wajah rupawannya._

" _Aku memang memujimu karena aku menyukaimu-!" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat. Well dia sedang gugup sekarang. Apa kau sadar Chanyeol, dengan kata-katamu?_

" _Urgh… mulut sialanku. Maafkan aku kris. Kau pasti sudah punya pacar, kau juga bukan gay sepertiku. Dan kita juga baru kenal, aku dengan lancangnya malah berkata menyukaimu. Jeongmal mianhae." Chanyeol lalu membungkuk 90 derajat._

" _eoh? 'love at first sight?'.. ah, well pacarku ada di depanku sekarang. Yah walaupun aku juga baru mengenalnya. Gay bukan hal tabu lagi Chanyeol.." Ucap Kris santai. Walaupun sebenarnya jantung dia berdetak cepat._

" _Eh pacarmu disini?!" Kaget Chanyeol, lalu dia berbalik untuk meminta maaf. Namun tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Kris di gang itu."M-mana? Apa dia sudah pergi? Aku ingin meminta maaf.."_

 _Kris tertawa mendengarnya. 'Tertawa saja tetap tampan… Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol?! Yatuhan' Batin Chanyeol. "Pacarku itu kau, Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Chanyeol? Aku juga menyukaimu"_

" _Ah tentu saja aku mau!" ucap chanyeol sedikit teriak karena gembira. "Eh maksudku.. umh" Chanyeol malu sendiri dengan sikapnya._

" _Aaaa~ lihat… pacar baruku sangat manis…" Ucap Kris lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol._

" _errhh um…" Chanyeol malu-malu karena ciuman pertamanya tadi. "um, well Chanyeol. Dimana rumahmu?"_

" _a-aku tinggal di panti asuhan…" 'dia pasti akan memutuskanmu chanyeol bodoh! Seperti yang Kai lakukan!' Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bersiap-siap mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitinya seperti yang sudah-sudah setelah tau dia anak panti asuhan._

" _eh, Berapa umurmu? Apa aku baru saja berpacaran dengan anak dibawah 15 tahun?"_

" _u-umurku 17tahun." Well, Chanyeol sedikt kaget karena kris tidak berkomentar pedas terhadapnya._

" _bukankah seharusnya sudah keluar?" tanya kris sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya._

" _aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Jadi saat ini aku masih menumpang disitu. Eh- Apa yang kau lakukan?" terang chanyeol. Dan dia kaget karena Kris tiba2 menfotonya._

" _Oh… Tinggalah bersamaku Chan. Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen ku.. dan aku barusan memfotomu, pacar baruku yang manis dan cantik. Uh, hari sudah malam.. apartemenku di dekat sini, ayo." Ucap Kris_

" _T-tapi, eh untuk apa kita ke apartemenmu?" Okay chanyeol sedikit takut. Chanyeol memang penakut._

" _um… mengganti baju mu. Dan meminjamkanmu baju mungkin? Baju mu basah dan hari sudah larut malam.." kris mengecek jamnya "sudah jam 11.45, aku tidak mau besok kembali lajang kalau membiarkanmu pulang sendiri malam ini" Ucap kris sedikit bergurau."apa kau keberatan chanyeol?"_

" _ah tidak tentu saja.." Ucap chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis. "n-nde" Kris mau tak mau dibuat terpesona olehnya. Well, Chanyeol semakin cantik saat tersenyum._

 _Sesampainya di apartemen Kris, Kris merapihkan Kamar kosong dan mengambilkan baju untuk chanyeol. "Chan, kalau mau kau bisa menempati kamar ini… aku tinggal sendiri.." Ucap kris. "Ah apa tidak merepotkanmu? Er.. hyung?" ucap chanyeol._

" _panggil Kris saja… kita hanya beda 2 tahun, Chan. Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan gembira memiliki teman se apartemen" ucap Kris."Well, pacar"_

 _Chanyeol blushing mendengar kris memanggilnya pacar. "b-baiklah, besok aku akan ke panti untuk mengambil baju… lalu.. akan tinggal disini.." Mendengar itu kris tak bisa menyembunyika kegembiraannya. Dia memeluk chanyeol. "ah, aku reflex" Kris menyadari apa yang dia lakukan._

" _tak apa, aku merasa nyaman.." chanyeol pun tersenyum. Senyum yang sngat mempesona Kris._

" _b-baiklah… aku akan kembali ke kamarku.. ji-jika membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku.."_

" _nde.." chanyeol pun mengangguk. "a-aku menyayangimu, Kris." Ucapnya malu-malu. "aku juga Chan, good night n' sleep tight" ucap kris lalu kembali kekamarnya._

 _Dan kalian tahu? Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya._

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mudah percaya ke sembarang orang, namun sejak bertemu dengan Kris dia selalu percaya. Bahkan dia percaya kala kris berkata dia tidak apa-apa padahal baru selesai muntah darah. Dia menyesal kenpa mudah percaya dan bodoh. Muntah darah itu bukan sekedar muntah lalu selesai, muntah itu berarti penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Dan dia tetap percaya ketika kris berkata dia hanya kelelahan.

Bahkan di hari pertama mereka sudah melakukannya, Chanyeol memercayakan segalanya kepada kris.

* * *

 _Karena tidak bisa tidur, chanyeol memutuskan untuk kekamar kris. Saat dia memutar kenop ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia melihat laptop yang masih menyala itu, dengan hati-hati dia membuka foldernya,dia melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan agar kris tidak bangun. Well, Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu. Dia melihat wallpapernya, ada Kris dan anak muda yang tampan juga, dan seorang wanita berumur 30an di tengahnya. 'mungkin ibu dan adiknya' Chanyeol pun membuka folder. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan salah satu folder bertuliskan_ **[Jangan dibuka, milik Sehun Wu!]** _itu membuatnya penasaran. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka folder itu, dan ada sekitar 5 video, dengan asal dia membukanya, dan langsung memakai headphone yang tersambung dengan laptopnya._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, detik terus berlalu._

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang menonton film… well.. JGV._

 _Saat di menit pertengahan dia melihat adegan yang seharusnya dia tidak lihat. Dan itu membuatnya hard. Dengan perasaan penasaran dia terus menonton hingga selesai. Saat selesai Chanyeol buru-buru menutup video dan foldernya. Lalu mematikan laptopnya. Chanyeol butuh bermain solo sekarang, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi Kris. Namun, tubuhnya sangat panas dan lemas. Dia sangat horny saat ini. Tanpa sengaja dia terjatuh dan menghempaskan kursi tadi hingga terjatuh. Mendengar suara gaduh itu membuat Kris bangun. Betapa kagetnya kris melihat chanyeol bersimpuh dan menunduk, dengan segera dia menghampiri chanyeol._

" _apa yang terjadi Chan?" Tanya kris. "uhmm…ah. Ak-aku.." Suara Chanyeol lebih seperti mendesah, dibandingkan berbicara. Kris menaikkan alisnya "apa ada sesuatu terjadi? Kau sakit?". Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Lalu dengan segenap tenaga dia menatap wajah kris. Kau tau Chanyeol? Kau membuat Kris jr. bangun dengan wajahmu yang memerah dan tatapan matamu yang sayu itu. "eungh… aku h-horny.." Kris heran, apa yang membuat Chanyeol horny… sebentar- "apa kau habis menonton video gay di laptopku… milik sehun wu?" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Mungkin pasrah, Kris pun mengangkat chanyeol ke kasurnya. "t-tidurlah, mungkin akan kembali seperti semula nanti." Ucap kris gugup. Ups tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memeluk kris dari samping. Tanpa disengaja, tangan kris menyentuh kemaluan Chanyeol dari luar celana pajama chanyeol._

" _Eunghh… akh..mmm" Chanyeol mendesahdekat telinga kris, well dia sedang mmeluk kris , jangan lupa. "Chan, don't do it.. I'll rape you if you moans like this.." ucap kris, dia sedang menahan hasratnya kawan…_

" _r-rape me, Kris.." Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah digagahi hati-hati, kris mulai melumat bibir chanyeol danmenidurkan chanyeol di ranjang. Dengan perlahan dia melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan chanyeol_

 _Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua._

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih. Dia telah menangis lama hari ini, Dari dia mulai memasuki kamar Kris yang kini telah kosong, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya, malam pertamanya… dia bahkan kehilangan suaranya karena menangis meraung-raung terlalu lama. Dengan perlahan, chanyeol mengambil album foto bertuliskan "Our Moments (Kris x Chanyeol)". Album foto yang Kris buat semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

Jemari lentik chanyeol membuka halaman demi halaman. Foto pertama kali mereka bertemu, Foto ulang tahun Kris / Chanyeol, Foto Chanyeol yang tengah tidur, dan foto-foto yang Kris ambil tentang chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menangis dalam diam. Dia baru mengerti alasanmu untuk membuat album foto ini. Karena kau tahu sisa hidupmu tidak panjang. Kau sudah Stadium 2 saat itu.

Dan chanyeol mengingat perkataannya. Dia baru menyadari perubahan sikapmu saat itu.

* * *

 _*CY PoV*_

" _Hey Chanyeol!" Panggilmu. "apa Kris?" jawabku malas._

" _mari kita mengambil foto~" ucapmu semangat. Aku hanya memutar mataku, malas._

" _Kau itu norak ya kris? Kita hanya menonton bioskop…". "Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan moment kita, Yeol" kekeuh mu drngan wajah berseri, ayolah. "Kris, Apa kau akan segera mati hah? Berhenti berfoto dimanapun… Saat kau mati nanti pun, foto-foto itu tak akan berguna" Ucapku malas dan diakhiri dengan tawaku._

 _Dan aku, hanya mendengar tawa paksamu. Kupikir kau hanya mencerna apa yang kukatakan. Namun, aku salah. Tanpa ku sadari, wajah sendumu dan Tangismu dalam diam bukan karena film itu._

 _Tetapi karena ucapanku yang mengingatkanmu akan kematianmu yang sudah sangat dekat._

 _Kata-kataku memaksamu untuk teringat akan penyakitmu._

 _Yang selalu kau coba untuk lupakan._

* * *

'Well... aku memang bodoh .. Foto-foto ini sangat berguna kris…. Sangat berguna… Lebih berguna dari kehadiranku di dunia ini kris… aku manusia tak berguna.. tak tahu diri… aku menyakiti hati orang sebaik engkau kris. Tuhan, sampaikan penyesalanku tuhan…" Batin Chanyeol merenung.

Kini Chanyeol kembali menangis dan dia mencengkram sprei kris dengan kuat..

"KENAPA KRIS KENAPA?! KEMBALILAH KRIS… KUMOHON!... MAAFKAN AKU… HIKS.. AKU TOLOL… HIKS..HIKSS… jebal… hhhh kris…. Aku menyesal kris… shh kriss… hhh hiks hiks.." Raung chanyeol menangisi Kebodohannya.

Tanpa ia ketahui Sehun dan ibu kris yang ada di depan apartemennya, sudah masuk dan mendengar tangisannya. Ibu kris kini ikut menangis mendengar ritihan chanyeol. Sehun merasa iba kepada chanyeol yang dia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

* * *

 _*Sehun PoV*_

" _Kris-hyung!."_

" _Ada apa adikku yang tampan namun tidak lebih tampan dari ku?" Ucap Kris._

" _Yaaak! berhenti bersikap aneh hyung!"_

" _orang yang tengah jatuh cinta itu bebas, Sehun…" –Ibu_

" _Ah ibu yang paling mengerti aku~!" Ucap Kris-hyung… Ceria._

 _._

" _Kris-Hyung"._

" _Ya Wu sehun?"_

" _Apa kau sangat menyayangi Chanyeol-hyung?"_

" _Yah… sangat.. Tunggu, apa kau mau menjadi pembalap dalam hubunganku?!"_

" _Tentu saja.. siapa yang tidak mau memiliki pacar semanis dia"_

" _Yaaaak! WU SEHUN! DASAR BEDEBAH! KEMARI KAU SETAN ALBINO!" Ucapmu, lalu kau berlari berusaha mengejarku. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda… dan saat itu kau masih bersikap ceria._

 _._

" _KRIS-HYUNG! KAU MUNTAH DARAH LAGI HAH?! AYO KITA KE DOKTER!"_

" _WU SEHUN! AKU KANKER PARU-PARU, BUKAN KANKER GENDANG TELINGA, BOCAH! AKU MASIH BISA MENDENGAR DENGAN BAIKKK!" teriak mu tak kalah kencang._

" _NANTI KALAU KAU EPILEPSI MENDADAK GIMANA?! KALAU KAU MATI BAGAIMANA?! KAKAKKU CUMA SATU!" well biasanya kau akan membalas kata-kata konyolku dengan kata-kata yang lebih kau hanya memasang wajah berkata.._

" _Maafkan aku sehun, aku kakak satu-satu mu, namun belum bisa membahagiakanmu… namun waktuku sangat singkat. Aku akan berdo'a yang terbaik untukmu… dari atas sana…" lalu tersenyum. senyum terpaksa.. yang mengiris hatiku hingga hancur. Dan kau melenggang pergi ke meja makan dengan santainya, meminta makanan kepada ibu._

* * *

Kau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seperti tidak ada penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhmu. Berakting layaknya professional.

Aku sering bertanya. Kemana perginya 'Hyung tonggosku' yang ceria? Hanya ada Kris-hyung yang berbeda. Tidak ada keceriaan dari wajah tampannya. Tidak ada senyuman tulus yang selalu mukau. Tidak ada kelakuan konyol nun bodohnya. Tidak ada tatapan sok seksi yang dikeluarkan mata elangnya. Tidak ada kris yang tertawa keras tengah malam dan seperti orang gila.

Kris datang ke rumah ibu, mengatakan sudah putus dengan chanyeol dan ingin menghindarinya. Gurat sendu dan kelelahan di wajahnya tercetak jelas. Senyuman tulusnya berganti menjadi senyuman sendu dan terpaksa yang membuat para penglihatnya iba, sedih, dan terenyuh. Tawa tengah malam yang berasal dari kamarnya, berganti dengan tangisannya yang memilukan, serta rintihan penyesalannya dan keluhan tentang kehidupan yang tidak adil.

*end of sehun Pov*

"Chan-Chanyeol… Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu nak…" Ucap Ibu kris yang tengah menenangkan chanyeol. Bagaikan mantra, chanyeol perlahan tenang bahkan teridur tanpa harus meminum obat penidur yang menjadi kebiasaanya akhir-akhir ini.

Meanwhile, Sehun hanya menatap miris chanyeoldari luar kamar, dia sedang menangis juga…

Mengingat semua kenangannya bersama kris. Hyung tonggos kesayangannya. Yang selalu membelanya kala dia di bully dulu, hingga dia menjadi flower boy seperti sekarang.

Dengan perlahan, sehun menutup pintu kamar kris.. sejenak dia melihat Ibunya dan chanyeol terlelap.

* * *

Dengan malas sehun berjalan gontai ke ruang TV. lalu, Menyetel film horror kesukaan Kris.

Sehun penakut, dia tidak suka yang berbau horror. namun kali ini, Walaupun hanya sejenak,…

Dia ingin merasa, bahwa kris, Hyungnya,

Menemaninya kali ini.

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak menontonnya hyung, tontonlah hyung. Aku akan menungguimu."

Bisik sehun setengah mendengun karena menahan tangis, seakan-akan, Kris berada di sampingnya saat ini.

.

Tanpa ia sadari, Ibu kris yang terbangun, terhenyak melihat sehun begitu rapuh.

.

This Chapter END.

.

A/N: Abal? Maaf…. Ini dibuat pas sahur tadi, baru di post sekarang -0-

Alurnya jelek, penggunaan ejaan salah, pemanggilan yang kurang bagus ataugimana….

KRITIK AJA ! GAPAPA! BEBAS! Wkwkwkwk.

2015.06.27

 **['You lied to me' Reviews]** Thanks yang udah Revieww xD

 **Kim Se Byul * Fetty EXO-L.* EXOchanxi * Sanexchan *Nanda o627 * chaechaeluvluv* wu zimeii* Krisyeol shipper* Anaknya mamah* Kumiko ve.**


End file.
